15 Sierpnia 2012
TVP 1 06:10 Plebania - odc. 1821; telenowela TVP 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1822; telenowela TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:30 Pogromca smoków (Dragonslayer); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1981) 10:15 Gwiazdy na urodzinach Koziołka Matołka - Pacanów; widowisko 11:10 Tajemnica Jasnej Góry; reportaż 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2012 - transmisja uroczystości z Placu Piłsudskiego 13:20 Koncert pieśni patriotycznych 13:50 Szeregowi zawodowi. Siła charakteru. Moc możliwości; film dokumentalny 14:20 Natura w Jedynce - Mordercza broń - W obronie własnej (Ultimate Killers); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 14:55 Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.Polska (1982) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 27 - Płomień duży i mały - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:20 Ranczo - odc. 28 - Powrót demona - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Spotkanie z myszką Filipką, odc. 29 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Rajdy Samochodowe - Rajd Rzeszowski 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Estonia - Polska (studio) 20:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Estonia - Polska 22:45 Betty Lou strzela (Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 00:20 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - txt. str. 777; dramat 01:55 Wrota Europy; dramat historyczny 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 70 - Ja się zastrzelę; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 71 - Kto się boi dzieci; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 13; serial TVP 08:10 Matka 24h; film dokumentalny 09:10 Z miłości do psa (For the Love of a Dog); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:45 XVIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2012 "Bo coś sercu każe..."; reportaż 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Pierwsza Liga (Major League) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1948 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 42 "Ty, ja i spa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rejs z kabaretem (1); widowisko 16:00 Jeszcze dalej niż Północ (Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2008) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Rejs z kabaretem (2); widowisko 20:05 Kino na maksa - Teściowie (The In - Laws (Wedding Party)) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003) 21:55 Płonąca pułapka (Ladder 49) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:55 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK - Koncert inaugurujący II edycję Festiwalu; koncert 01:20 Jeszcze dalej niż Północ (Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2008) 03:00 Teściowie (The In - Laws (Wedding Party)); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Na dobre i na złe: Nowe fakty (442) 08:10 Galeria (48) 08:35 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 20. Indie "Ulice Delhi" 09:05 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 20. Indie "Z przyjaciółmi" 09:40 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem (5/13) 10:30 Ranczo 4: W samo południe (47) 11:20 Złoto dezerterów (2-ost.) - komedia (Polska,1998) 12:20 Obcy VI - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2008) 13:00 Rodzinka.pl: Hazard (15) 13:25 Rodzinka.pl: O miłości... (16) 14:00 Ojciec Mateusz 7: Zabawa (90) 14:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Areszt 15:15 Szansa na sukces: Katarzyna Nosowska 16:10 Na dobre i na złe: Nowe fakty (442) 17:05 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 20. Indie "Ulice Delhi" 17:35 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Kryminał (59) 18:15 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Urwisko (60) 19:15 Galeria (48) 19:45 Rodzinka.pl: Człowiek uczy się całe życie (17) 20:15 Londyńczycy (13-ost.) 21:00 Londyńczycy 2 (1/16) 22:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Oblężenie 22:55 Ojciec Mateusz 7: Zabawa (90) 23:40 Czas honoru 3: Operacja "Generał" (35) 00:30 Córy szczęścia - film obyczajowy (Polska,Niemcy,Węgry,1999) 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 07:25 Smak tradycji - Sierpniowe Święta; magazyn 07:55 Znak Orła - odc. 7* - Zaproszenie 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:55 Pogoda.pl 09:00 Polonia w Komie - Karakorum - Azja (47) 09:10 Polonia 24 09:40 Pogoda.pl 09:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 13/34; serial TVP 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 629 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 11/13 - Lokal numer 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2012 - transmisja uroczystości z Placu Piłsudskiego 13:20 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje; recital 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 898; serial TVP 14:45 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 497* Bezsenność 15:45 XVIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2012; reportaż 17:00 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 13/34; serial TVP 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 629 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 5 - Eskadra Jonatana 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 22; serial TVP 21:40 Opole 2009 na bis /19/; koncert 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (44); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:45 Matka 24h; film dokumentalny 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 13/34; serial TVP 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 7* - Zaproszenie 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 5 - Eskadra Jonatana 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 22; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:10 Opole 2009 na bis /19/; koncert 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 629; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Zwyczajny bohater (ks.Ignacy Skorupka); film dokumentalny 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:35 Poranek TVP Info 07:46 Miś Uszatek: Letni domek 07:54 Bajki zza okna: Nierozłączna para 08:05 Lis Leon: Wilki morskie 08:13 Miś Uszatek: Jeden taki, drugi taki 08:21 Bąblandia: Przebudzenie (9) 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Poranek TVP Info 08:41 Pogoda 08:46 Kulisy: Ułan - magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:12 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:42 Pogoda 10:45 Poranek TVP Info 11:00 Serwis info 11:12 Pogoda 11:15 Poranek TVP Info 11:30 Serwis info 11:42 Pogoda 11:45 Poranek TVP Info 12:00 Święto Wojska Polskiego - transmisja uroczystości z Placu Piłsudskiego 13:00 Serwis info 13:12 Raport z Polski 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Bitwa Warszawska 1920 roku - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Światowiec 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:01 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron: Kłusownik (6/9) 17:32 TV LATO: 15.08.12 - Markuszów: W krainie Jana Pocka (33) 17:45 Prosto z lasu - magazyn 18:01 W ZOO dookoła świata - magazyn 18:15 Na ludowo 18:30 Fakty 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 TV LATO: 14.08.12 - Ustroń (32) 19:00 Opowieść o Zamku na skale 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:46 Klasyk nasz bliski: Obrazki z innej bajki 22:30 Serwis info 22:56 Pogoda 23:02 Sportowy wieczór 23:15 Testament - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 00:00 Powstanie Warszawskie 00:11 Infoexpress 00:20 Minęła dwudziesta 01:05 Raport z Polski 01:25 Serwis info 01:49 Pogoda 01:55 Sportowy wieczór 02:05 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz z Warszawy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 03:00 Światowiec 03:30 Tajemnice jasnogórskiego wizerunku - reportaż (Polska,2005) 03:53 Infoexpress 04:01 Testament - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 04:45 Bitwa Warszawska 1920 roku - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 05:11 Tajemnice jasnogórskiego wizerunku - reportaż (Polska,2005) 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Kacper: Początek straszenia - komedia (USA,1997) 09:15 Piotruś Pan - film familijny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2003) 11:30 Anna i król - melodramat (USA,1999) 14:30 Głębia oceanu - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1999) 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (291) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (122) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Armagiedon (113) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Masakra (293) 20:35 Atrakcyjny pozna panią... - komedia (Polska,2004) 22:45 To musisz być ty - komedia (USA,2000) 00:45 Tak, kochanie (12) 01:15 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 08:00 Rozmowy w toku 08:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: U Zosi - Szczawnica (7) 09:55 X Factor 2 (11) 11:30 Kobieta na krańcu świata 2: Borneo - opiekunki orangutanów (5) 12:00 Przygoda z pandą - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 13:45 Tylko dla orłów - film wojenny (USA,Wielka Brytania,1968) 16:55 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy (USA,1996) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Brzydka (835) 20:50 Ocean's Thirteen - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2007) 23:20 Niesamowity jeździec - western (USA,1985) 01:40 Uwaga! 01:55 Arkana magii (659) 03:15 Rozmowy w toku 04:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:05 We dwoje (8) - program rozrywkowy 06:15 Męski typ 2: Zbigniew Lew-Starowicz (3/9) 06:45 Mango 08:50 Dwóch i pół 7 (3/22) 09:20 Dwóch i pół 7 (4/22) 09:50 Dwóch i pół 7 (5/22) 10:15 Ciekawski George - film animowany (USA,2006) 11:50 Czarny Książę - dramat przygodowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,1994) 13:40 Ben Hur (1/2) - dramat historyczny (USA,1959) 15:40 Ben Hur (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny (USA,1959) 18:00 Lassie - film familijny (Francja,USA,Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,2005) 20:00 Dobre kino: Wszystko za życie - dramat biograficzny (USA,2007) 23:00 Goście (2/12) 23:55 Sierżant Bilko - komedia (USA,1996) 01:50 Arkana magii 03:55 Zakup kontrolowany 11 (10/15) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 05:55 Polak potrafi 9 (8/14) - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Uwaga! Pirat! 8 (7/16) - magazyn 07:15 Operacja tuning 9 (8/12) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:45 Gadżet 8 (11/13) - program rozrywkowy 08:15 Pojechany łikend 6 (7/10) - program rozrywkowy 08:45 Moto-On 8 (10/13) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:15 Uwaga! Pirat! 8 (10/16) - magazyn 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8 (11/16) - magazyn 10:45 Parszywa dwudziestka (5/13) - serial dokumentalny 11:40 Parszywa dwudziestka (9/14) - serial dokumentalny 12:35 Zakup kontrolowany 11 (11/15) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:35 Zakup kontrolowany 11 (15-ost.) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Wojsko PL - program rozrywkowy 15:20 Nauka jazdy 15:50 Nauka jazdy 16:20 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 16:55 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 17:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 18:05 Selekcja 2011 (2/5) - survival show 18:55 Selekcja 2011 (3/5) - survival show 19:45 Operacja tuning 9 (8/12) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:15 Turbo MotoSport (16/28) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:45 Speed on the water (3/8) - magazyn 21:00 Zakup kontrolowany 9 (6/17) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Wypadek - przypadek 7 (7/13) - magazyn 22:30 Wypadek - przypadek 8 (9/15) - magazyn 23:00 Moto-On 7 (5/15) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Moto-On 8 (10/13) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Jazda polska, czyli jak przetrwać na polskich drogach 8 (9/12) - magazyn 00:30 Reklamy wszech czasów (24/26) - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Telezakupy erotyczne 02:35 De Lux (6/11) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:55 Automaniak 7 (7/13) 03:35 Męski typ: Adam Małysz 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 05:10 Ally McBeal 3 (8/21) 06:05 Ally McBeal 3 (9/21) 07:05 Sposób na teściową (13) - magazyn 07:35 Trinny & Susannah ubierają Belgię (5) 08:40 Czary-mary Goka na wyjeździe (2/10) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2010) 09:40 10 kilo do zrzucenia - magazyn poradnikowy 10:10 10 kilo do zrzucenia - magazyn poradnikowy 10:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (3/9) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2006) 11:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8: Pampeluna 12:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8: Musztarda po francusku 12:50 Schudnij z Jillian - magazyn fitness 13:50 44 - co nas wkurza (3/6) - magazyn 14:20 Doktor Łapa (7/11) - program o leczeniu zwierząt (Polska,2009) 14:50 Wiem, co jem 4: Banan (7/15) 15:20 Wiem, co jem 4: Napoje energetyczne (8/15) 15:50 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 6 (11/15) - reality show 16:45 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (3/9) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2006) 17:55 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Jaworskich (6/11) 19:00 Rodzice na start (6/8) - magazyn poradnikowy 19:15 Pani gadżet 2 (4/16) 19:30 Po mojemu: Wojciech Cejrowski (15/16) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Świat według dziecka 2 (2/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2009) 20:30 Świat według dziecka 2 (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2009) 21:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 6 (10/15) - reality show 22:00 44 - co nas wkurza (3/6) - magazyn 22:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Kowal (7/8) 23:15 Zawody 24 h: Piekarnia (1/13) 23:45 7 kobiet - małżeństwo - film dokumentalny 00:55 Biografie: George Clooney (3/12) 02:00 Wiem, co jem: Płatki śniadaniowe (1/16) 02:25 Wiem, co jem: Parówki (2/16) 02:50 Wiem, co jem: Chleb (4/16) 03:15 Wiem, co jem: Czekolada (5/16) 03:40 Druga strona medalu: Alicja Tysiąc (8) 04:05 Druga strona medalu 2: Aneta Krawczyk (1/8) 04:30 Druga strona medalu 2: Anna Komorowska (2/8) 04:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 08:35 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Moc grejpfruta (235) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Narzeczony ordynatora (7) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Rzecznik prasowy (18) 11:30 Mamuśki: Godzina zero (8) 12:00 Graczykowie: W szponach nałogu (8) 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Feng shui (19) 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Modne ucho (8) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zerwane więzi (264) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kindersztuba (236) 15:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dzidziuś (65) 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Testy małżeńskie (9) 16:00 Szpital na perypetiach: Wysoki komisarz z Unii (9) 16:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Stara sympatia (9) 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kosztowny drobiazg (165) 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Syn w niebezpieczeństwie (17) 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Śmiertelny performance (18) 19:00 Dlaczego ja? (8) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:20 Sport 20:25 Prognoza pogody 20:30 Szpital na perypetiach: Wysoki komisarz z Unii (9) 21:00 Trudne sprawy: Tryb życia matki stanowi zagadkę (8) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kindersztuba (236) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepscy mordercy (10) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Błyskawiczne korepetycje (10) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Niezdrowy uśmiech (10) 00:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zerwane więzi (264) 01:00 Dlaczego ja? (8) 01:45 Trudne sprawy: Tryb życia matki stanowi zagadkę (8) 02:30 Wydarzenia 02:50 Sport 02:55 Prognoza pogody 03:15 Pierwsza miłość (1530) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zerwane więzi (264) 04:30 Aleja sław 05:00 Jem i chudnę - magazyn lifestylowy 05:30 Skazany za... (2) - serial dokumentalny TV 4 05:05 Łebski Harry (22) 05:25 Morze miłości (110) 06:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Słoneczny patrol (153) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Eva Luna (88) 10:25 Zakazane uczucie (151) 11:25 Zakazane uczucie (152) 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Łebski Harry (23) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Osaczona (51) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (153) 17:05 Ści(ą)gany - komedia sensacyjna (Niemcy,USA,1998) 19:00 Galileo (197) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Protektor - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,USA,1985) 22:00 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny (USA,2005) 23:50 Osobliwości kulturowe - serial dokumentalny (Singapur,2009) 00:50 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 01:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:05 To był dzień 03:05 To był dzień na świecie 03:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:20 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:30 mała Czarna - talk show 09:15 Komisarz Rex 7 (4) 10:15 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (21) - teleturniej 11:15 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (31) - program rozrywkowy 13:15 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Digimon (16) 15:25 Digimon (17) 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (31) 17:30 M.A.S.K. (31) 18:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (32) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (40) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Komisarz Rex 7 (5) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (26) 21:55 Hole in the Wall 2 (1) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2009) 22:35 Hole in the Wall 2 (2) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2009) 23:15 Zemsta tygrysa z Shaolin - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1976) 01:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02:20 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:40 mała Czarna - talk show 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:10 Prymas. Trzy lata z tysiąca - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 10:00 Pieśń o nocy - film dokumentalny (Polska,Wielka Brytania,1992) 11:05 Wielka miłość Balzaka: Linoskoczki (6/7) 12:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: "Byłaś serca biciem" - recital Andrzeja Zauchy (Polska,1989) 13:45 Prymas. Trzy lata z tysiąca - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 15:40 Wielka miłość Balzaka: Linoskoczki (6/7) 16:45 Romans w Bombaju - film obyczajowy (USA,1970) 18:45 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Na ryby - Olaf Lubaszenko - reportaż (Polska,1994) 19:25 Tydzień z gwiazdą: 21 pytań, czyli oczko - Olaf Lubaszenko - teleturniej 19:40 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (1) - rozmowa 20:00 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK - koncert inaugurujący 2. edycję festiwalu (Polska,2012) 21:25 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Na ryby - Olaf Lubaszenko - reportaż (Polska,1994) 22:10 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Olaf Lubaszenko - Operacja "Samum" - film sensacyjny (Polska,1999) 23:50 Panorama kina światowego: Grubasy - komediodramat (Hiszpania,2009) 01:50 Siła zła - film kryminalny (USA,1948) 03:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Olaf Lubaszenko - Operacja "Samum" - film sensacyjny (Polska,1999) 04:55 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (2) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 15 sierpnia 07:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.08.1988 08:20 Kalendarium historyczne: Ksiądz Ignacy Skorupka. Ślady i legenda - film dokumentalny (Polska,1990) 08:50 Kobiety Białego Domu: Hannah Van Buren 09:00 1920. Wojna i miłość: Braterstwo (5/13) 10:00 Józef Piłsudski - film dokumentalny (Polska,1937) 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2012 - transmisja uroczystości z Placu Piłsudskiego 13:25 Polska i świat z historią w tle: To ułani są z Grudziądza 13:45 Na plebanii w Wyszkowie 1920 - film obyczajowy (Polska,1999) 15:05 18 strajkowych dni: Modlitwa 15:30 Bitwa warszawska 1920 - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 16:30 Wybór kobiety - reportaż (Polska,2005) 17:00 1920. Wojna i miłość: Ucieczka (6/13) 17:50 Być równy innym - Wincenty Witos - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 18:30 Sonda: Sokoli wzrok - program popularnonaukowy 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.08.1988 19:40 Był taki dzień - 15 sierpnia 19:44 Powstańcy - Dzień 15 19:45 Wędrówki po Polsce: Nadmorskie zabytki 20:00 Warszawska premiera - film historyczny (Polska,1950) 21:50 Ołtarz ojczyzny - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 22:30 Zapomniany generał. Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 23:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.08.1988 00:15 Sensacje XX wieku: Wojna polsko-bolszewicka 1920 rok 01:10 Testament - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 02:00 Kino nocą: Przybyli ułani - komediodramat (Polska,2005) 03:00 Zakończenie programu nSport 09:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Pływanie synchroniczne 10:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Tenis ziemny - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej kobiet: Serena Williams - Maria Szarapowa 11:30 Speed on the water 12:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Tenis ziemny - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej mężczyzn: Andy Murray - Roger Federer 14:00 Igrzyska z bliska - magazyn sportowy 15:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka ręczna kobiet - mecz o 3. miejsce: Korea Południowa - Hiszpania 16:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka ręczna kobiet - mecz finałowy: Norwegia - Czarnogóra 18:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka kobiet - mecz o 3. miejsce: Japonia - Korea Południowa 20:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka kobiet - mecz finałowy: Brazylia - USA 22:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Tenis ziemny - mecz gry pojedynczej kobiet: Agnieszka Radwańska - Julia Goerges 00:00 Igrzyska z bliska - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:30 Telezakupy 08:50 Złote chwile (3) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 09:20 Żużel: Enea Ekstraliga - mecz: Dospel CKM Włókniarz Częstochowa - Azoty Tauron Tarnów 11:15 Telezakupy 11:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz finałowy: Rosja - Brazylia 13:30 Żużel: Enea Ekstraliga - mecz: Stelmet Falubaz Zielona Góra - Stal Gorzów Wielkopolski 15:25 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere 15:55 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka plażowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Grzegorz Fijałek i Mariusz Prudel - Jacob Gibb i Sean Rosenthal 16:40 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka plażowa - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Alison Cerutti i Emanuel Rego - Grzegorz Fijałek i Mariusz Prudel 17:45 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka wodna - mecz finałowy mężczyzn: Chorwacja - Włochy 18:45 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - polskie medale 19:45 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Rajd Rzeszowski 20:10 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Estonia - Polska 22:55 Z archiwum TVP: Skok wzwyż 23:00 Kolarstwo: Memoriał Henryka Łasaka i Puchar Uzdrowisk Karpackich 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:35 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Hokej na trawie - mecz finałowy mężczyzn: Niemcy - Holandia 01:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 09:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - AZ Alkmaar 11:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Dinamo Bukareszt - FC Barcelona 13:10 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Utrecht - Feyenoord Rotterdam 15:20 Atleci 15:50 Boks 18:00 Piłka nożna: Superpuchar Polski - mecz: Śląsk Wrocław - Legia Warszawa 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Belgia 22:15 Sporty walki: 13. Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 00:15 Boks 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Pro Bull Riding 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Pro Bull Riding 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 1. i 2. rundy 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 1. i 2. rundy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 1. i 2. rundy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 1. i 2. rundy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 1. i 2. rundy 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 1. i 2. rundy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - AZ Alkmaar 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - AZ Alkmaar 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Swindon Robins 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Swindon Robins 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Utrecht - Feyenoord Rotterdam 01:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 1. i 2. rundy 09:10 Piłka nożna: Superpuchar Polski - mecz: Śląsk Wrocław - Legia Warszawa 11:20 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Swindon Robins 13:30 Trans World Sport 14:30 Piłka nożna: Tarcza Wspólnoty - mecz: Chelsea Londyn - Manchester City 16:30 Magazyn ligi rosyjskiej 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 20:55 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Belgia - Holandia 23:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 02:45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Magazyn wyścigów konnych 08:45 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Silverstone - 2. wyścig 09:30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Clasica San Sebastian 10:45 Razem do Londynu - magazyn sportowy 12:15 Watts 13:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Clasica San Sebastian 14:15 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel 15:15 Mats Point - magazyn tenisowy 15:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - 2. dzień 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - 3. dzień 19:00 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel 20:45 Wednesday Selection 20:50 Jeździectwo: Nations Cup Series w Falsterbo 21:50 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 21:55 Golf: World Golf Championships w USA 22:55 Golf: Turniej kobiet z cyklu European Tour w Irlandii 23:10 Golf: Golf Club 23:15 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 23:25 Piłka nożna: World Cup World Tour 00:30 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel 01:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 07:30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Clasica San Sebastian 09:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - 2. dzień 11:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Clasica San Sebastian 12:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - 2. dzień 14:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Szwecji 15:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Danii 16:00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Clasica San Sebastian 17:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 18:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - 3. dzień 22:45 Wrestling: This Week on World Wrestling Entertainment 23:15 Wrestling: Vintage Collection 00:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 01:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - 3. dzień 03:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu Canal + 07:00 Nie przegap 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:15 Sezon na bażanty - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 09:00 Wieczorne słońce - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 10:55 Awangarda - historia kina eksperymentalnego - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 12:30 Mysi agenci - film animowany (Hiszpania,Argentyna,2008) 14:05 Szybcy i wściekli 5 - film sensacyjny (USA,2011) 16:20 Rockefeller Plaza 30 6: Zasada prysznica (14) 16:50 Pan Am: Moneta w fontannie (5) 17:35 Deser: Bożek miłości - film krótkometrażowy (USA,2010) 18:00 Wygrać miłość - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 19:50 Łapu-capu archiwum 20:00 13 posterunek (38) 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Eden - film obyczajowy (USA,2011) 22:25 Łup - thriller (Francja,2011) 00:15 Kret - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,Francja,2010) 02:05 Niebezpieczne tajemnice - thriller (USA,2009) 03:30 Aktualności filmowe 04:00 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Arthur - komedia (USA,2011) 07:50 Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin - komedia SF (USA,1999) 09:20 Mój tata Barysznikow - komedia obyczajowa (Rosja,2011) 10:50 Tom i Jerry: Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz - film animowany (USA,2011) 11:50 Kilka wolnych dni - komedia romantyczna (Francja,2009) 13:15 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa (USA,2004) 14:55 Gonitwa - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,2011) 16:40 Zbyt wielcy, by upaść - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2011) 18:20 Jestem numerem cztery - film SF (USA,2011) 20:10 Droga życia - dramat przygodowy (USA,Hiszpania,2010) 22:20 American Summer - komedia (USA,2011) 23:50 Miasto cudów (2) 00:40 Zamiana - film kryminalny (Francja,2011) 02:25 W pogoni za zemstą - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 04:05 Fujary na tropie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2010) HBO 2 06:00 Ojciec moich dzieci - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Niemcy,2009) 07:45 Burleska - film muzyczny (USA,2010) 09:45 Toy Story 2 - film animowany (USA,1999) 11:20 Upadła gwiazda Afganistanu - film dokumentalny (USA,2011) 12:00 Starcie tytanów - film fantasy (USA,2010) 13:45 Moje słowa, moje kłamstwa, moja miłość - komedia (Niemcy,2009) 15:30 Sprowadzić Ashley do domu - dramat obyczajowy (Kanada,2011) 17:00 Cinema Verite - film obyczajowy (USA,2011) 18:30 Rozprawa z Darwinem - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 20:05 Wielka premiera - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2010) 22:00 Bez cenzury: Katie Morgan i jej porady - Są pytania? 22:30 Katie Morgan i jej porady - Więcej pytań? 22:55 Gorące pragnienie - komedia (Francja,2011) 00:15 Oskarżona Amanda Knox - dramat kryminalny (USA,2011) 01:40 Prywatne śledztwo - film kryminalny (Kanada,2011) 03:05 Internetowy zabójca - thriller (USA,2011) 04:30 Tożsamość - thriller (USA,2003) TVN 24 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:20 Czarno na białym - magazyn 21:00 Teleserwis, Prognoza pogody 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Fakty po Faktach 00:30 Czarno na białym - magazyn 01:00 Polska i świat 01:25 Szkło kontaktowe 02:15 Dzień po dniu 03:00 Dokument w TVN 24 - film dokumentalny 04:00 Maja w ogrodzie 04:25 Czarno na białym - magazyn 04:55 Polska i świat 05:20 Maja w ogrodzie TVN CNBC 07:00 Pieniądze od rana 08:00 Dzień na rynkach 11:00 Blajer mówi: Biznes 12:30 TVN CNBC CR 13:30 Godzina dla pieniędzy 15:00 Rynki dnia 18:00 Koła fortuny - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Blajer mówi: Biznes 19:30 Godzina dla pieniędzy 20:00 90 minut 21:30 Bilans 22:30 Koniec handlu 23:00 90 minut 00:30 Bilans 01:30 Koniec handlu 02:00 Notowania giełdowe i kursy walut TV Biznes 06:45 Telesprzedaż 07:00 Golfing world 07:45 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Top ten 08:30 Kto ma rację 09:00 Sesja na żywo 09:12 Pogoda 09:15 Panorama branż 09:30 Sesja na żywo 09:42 Pogoda 09:45 Polski stół 10:00 Sesja na żywo 10:12 Pogoda 10:15 Eurofundusze 10:30 Kto ma rację 11:00 Sesja na żywo 11:12 Pogoda 11:15 Panorama branż 11:30 Sesja na żywo 11:42 Pogoda 11:45 Nie daj się fiskusowi 12:00 Biznes informacje 12:05 Sesja na żywo 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Sesja na żywo 12:42 Eurofundusze 13:00 Biznes informacje 13:05 Sesja na żywo 13:27 Pogoda 13:30 Sesja na żywo 13:42 Autozwiad 13:57 Pogoda 14:00 Biznes informacje 14:05 Sesja na żywo 14:27 Pogoda 14:30 Kto ma rację 15:00 Biznes informacje 15:05 Sesja na żywo 15:27 Pogoda 15:30 Sesja na żywo 15:35 Ze spółek, rekomendacje 15:38 Giełda komentarzy 15:47 Eurofundusze 16:02 Pogoda 16:05 Biznes informacje 16:27 Pogoda 16:30 Sesja na żywo 16:48 Giełda komentarzy 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Biznes informacje 17:25 Zamknięcie sesji 17:45 Kto ma rację 18:15 Nie daj się fiskusowi 18:30 Biznes informacje 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Autozwiad 19:15 High Score 19:30 Biznes informacje 19:45 Zamknięcie sesji 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Top ten 20:30 Biznes informacje 20:45 High score 20:57 Pogoda 21:00 Kto ma rację 21:30 Biznes informacje 21:45 Zamknięcie sesji 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Top ten 22:30 Biznes informacje 22:45 Kto ma rację 23:15 Giełda komentarzy 23:25 Giełdy, waluty, surowce 23:30 Biznes informacje 23:45 Telesprzedaż 00:00 Top ten 00:30 Biznes informacje 00:45 Telesprzedaż Polsat News 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Serwis informacyjny 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Serwis informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:20 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Giełda komentarzy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:25 Sport 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:35 Interwencja 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Informacje dnia 21:20 Sport 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 To był dzień 00:15 Giełda komentarzy 00:30 Interwencja 00:50 Programy powtórkowe Superstacja 06:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 06:40 Telesprzedaż 07:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 07:40 Telesprzedaż 08:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 08:40 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 09:40 Telesprzedaż 10:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 10:40 Telesprzedaż 11:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 11:40 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 12:40 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 13:40 Telesprzedaż 14:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 14:40 Nie ma żartów - talk show Elizy Michalik 15:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 15:40 Raport 16:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 16:40 Raport 17:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 17:40 Raport 18:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 18:40 Raport 19:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 20:45 Krzywe zwierciadło - talk show rozrywkowy Kuby Wątłego 21:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 21:45 Nie ma żartów - talk show Elizy Michalik 22:15 Finał dnia - codzienny magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Bez ograniczeń - talk show publicystyczny Jacka Zimnika 00:30 Nie ma żartów - talk show Elizy Michalik 01:00 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Top 5 14:30 Hity Non Stop 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 smESKA 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Gorąca 20 18:00 ESKA TV News 18:05 Gorąca 20 19:00 Hity Non Stop 19:30 ESKA TV News 20:00 Summer City 00:00 Hity na czasie 01:00 Polska noc Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Power Dance 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Discopolot 15:00 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:56 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów 4fun.TV 06:00 Popbudzik 08:00 Hot Summer 11:00 Top tygodnia 13:00 Non Stop Fresh 16:00 Hot Summer 22:00 Best of pop 23:00 Hit Me 01:00 Nocny4fun Rebel:tv 06:00 Wake up mix 10:00 No More Plastic 12:00 Fresh & new 14:00 No More Plastic 16:00 3 z 1 17:00 Video wars 18:00 Fresh & new chart 19:00 No More Plastic 21:00 Time machine 22:00 Rock the night 23:00 Rock Chart 00:00 Polish night shift Tele 5 05:35 Buon appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 06:45 Disco Bandżo 07:55 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:05 Dziewięć królowych - film kryminalny (Argentyna,2000) 14:20 Gorączka w mieście (46) 15:20 Mroczny rycerz (17) 16:20 Playlista Tele5 16:30 Straż graniczna (16) 16:55 Benny Hill 18:05 Mroczny rycerz (18) 19:05 Straż graniczna (17) 19:35 Straż graniczna (18) 20:00 Badacze tajemnic (7) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Epicentrum - film sensacyjny (USA,2000) 22:55 Miasto ludzi (7) 23:45 Jak zostałam lesbijką - film erotyczny (USA,2003) 01:40 Nocny patrol Polonia 1 06:15 Zapytaj Harriet (5/13) 06:35 Zapytaj Harriet (6/13) 07:00 A życie kołem się toczy (12/19) 08:00 Pasmo programowe telewizji Top Shop 16:40 Akta Prosiaczka (8/14) 17:15 Świat cyrku - program rozrywkowy 18:05 A życie kołem się toczy (13/19) 19:05 27 minut spóźnienia (3) 19:50 Jednostka Specjalna "Dunaj" (29) 20:45 Irys (4/20) - serial sensacyjny (Korea Południowa,2009) 22:10 Music Break - program muzyczny 22:45 Różowa noc - program erotyczny 05:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramowki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2012 roku